


I'm On Your Tail In A Hot Pursuit

by HufflepuffPrincessEm



Series: Coming After You [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sousuke messes things up, adorable flirting dweebs, but still not official, less triggery than the first one, more of a relationship than the last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffPrincessEm/pseuds/HufflepuffPrincessEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/To: Rin<br/>I could cook for you. Sometime you could come by the bakery I work in and I'll get you whatever you want, my treat. Maybe a couple times even./ </p><p>He hopes he fixed it so it didn't sound too...flirty. Not that he wasn't interested. He was very interested....</p><p>	...But he was almost certain Rin was straight.</p><p>(Please read You've Got The Right To Remain Right Here With Me before reading this. It won't make sense otherwise. Thank you :) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm On Your Tail In A Hot Pursuit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. It's me again. I had this finished already and didn't want to keep you beauties waiting so I figure I'll post the other parts today. Aren't you lucky?
> 
> So, our boys are back again. And they're dumb flirts. And Souskue finally makes his appearance...
> 
> You've been warned.
> 
> Title is once again from Owl City's Coming After You

I'm On Your Tail In A Hot Pursuit  
by HufflepuffPrincessEm

Weeks after Rin and Haru had spoken at the hospital, and after both had held up their ends of their deal, Haru was finally allowed to be home, on his own, and not on the couch or blow up bed at Mako's house. The first thing he noticed upon arriving at his apartment was that he had a new door. He silently wondered who had replacedit but decided not to worry too much about it. Luckily for him, the door wasn't locked, as he did not have a key to this new door.

Stepping inside, he was greeted by the familiar smell of home. He sighed in content and closed his eyes for a moment, happy to be back in his own space again. Tomorrow he'd be back to work again, and then the place would really smell like home. Sweat, pastries and water. 

Walking towards the kitchen, he saw a note on his counter. 

Haru,  
Replaced your door for you, since I kinda broke it down last time I was in your apartment. Here's the key. Text me when you finally get to go home,  
~Rin

Haru smiled slightly at the note. At least Rin had fixed it and hadn't left it for his landlord. The last thing he needed was another person to explain things to. 

Haru pulled his phone out of his pocket (since he and Rin had started talking he had started keeping it on him) and pulled up Rin's name on his texts. 

To: Rin  
Thanks for replacing the door. How much do I owe you?

Haru barely had to wait a minute for the reply. 

To:Haru  
No problem. I've got it. Just don't make it a habit.

Haru moved into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast while looking at his phone.

To: Rin  
I already owe you for saving me. I need to make it all up to you somehow.

To: Haru  
And how do you suppose you do that?

Haru gulped quietly and tried to ignore the implications of that.

To: Rin  
I could cook for you. Sometime you could come by the bakery I work in and I'll get you whatever you want, my treat. Maybe a couple times even. 

He hopes he fixed it so it didn't sound too...flirty. Not that he wasn't interested. He was very interested....

...But he was almost certain Rin was straight.

To: Haru  
I'll have to take you up on that. You going in to work today?

To: Rin  
No. I don't go back until tomorrow.

To: Haru  
But I'm hungry Haru

To: Rin  
But I'm not there. And I'm sure you'll be hungry again tomorrow if you eat now.

To: Haru  
But I want you to cook for me now. Can I come over?

Haru blushed darkly. Why did he want to come over so bad?

To: Rin  
Aren't you at work right now?

To: Haru  
No, I have the day off. How unprofessional do you think I am?

To: Rin  
Well, you did give me your phone number while on duty.

To: Haru  
That hardly counts. Besides, you asked for it.

To: Haru  
Can I come over or not?

To: Rin  
I suppose. Door's open when you get here. I'm making fish.

To: Haru

What? For breakfast? Why?

Haru rolled his eyes and set the phone down, going to prepare grilling the mackerel he had picked up on his way home that morning.

____________________________________________________

15 minutes later (only because he'd stalled on the way there to be sure Haru didn't know he'd been in the area) Rin arrived at Haru's house and let himself in. "Yo." He called in greeting. 

Haru was in the kitchen, wearing a blue apron and putting the finishing touches on his and Rin's meal. He nodded in acknowledgement of Rin's greeting.

 

"Wha...is that...mackerel?" Rin asked, mildly horrified. 

"You insisted I make you breakfast, and this is what I bought at the store this morning. I also made toast though." Haru answered.

"Oh, because that makes it a normal, balanced breakfast." RIn teased.

Haru set his jaw and remained silent.

Rin smirked. "I'm only joking. Do you always eat mackerel for breakfast though?"

"And toast." Haru added.

"Oh yes, the toast as well. Is that your usual breakfast?" 

"Yes."

"What do you do for lunch?" He asked, suddenly curious.

"Makerel over rice and pinapple."

"I have to ask: is that mackerel over pinapple and rice or makerel over rice with the pinapple on the side?"

Haru blushed. "Actually the pinapple is on top."

Rin laughed, a deep, sincere laugh. "Do you mix it up for dinner?"

Haru blushed and didn't answer. 

"I'm not trying to pick on you but you just must really love makerel. Do you ever do different fish even?"

"Occasionally. Usually just when I have someone over."

"So I'm not special enough for that? or, by someone do you mean girls?" Rin asked with a wink.

Haru went silent and turned away, trying to settle himself a bit. He felt guilty letting Rin think he was straight, but he was nervous it would change things and Rin would start to notice how much haru cared for him. 

"You ok?" Rin asked.

"I'm fine. And I told you, I only got makerel at the grocery store this morning. I don't have much good food after being out for a month."

"Ahh. Good point. Well, next time I'll warn you. And maybe pick up something on the way over. Or I could cook for you next time. You could come see my apartment." Rin offered.

Haru tried to fight his blush. "Where do you live?"

"Not too far. About half an hour. Less by train." Rin replied. 

"Oh." He replied. It hadn't taken him half an hour to get here...

"Would you want to do that? Or would you just be sitting there judging my cooking skills the whole time?" He asked, laughing softly at the idea. 

"Umm. No. I mean, I wouldn't judge you. I wouldn't mind coming over some time. Though maybe not soon. I want to spend as much time at home right now as I can. I spent too long away..." 

"I understand, man. It's cool. How're you feeling, by the way?" 

"Ok, I guess. I still feel bad about what happened. I wish I could take it back..." Haru trailed off. But then I wouldn't know you...

Rin was thinking a similar thought and seemed to somber up a bit. "Well, it could have gone a lot worse. So if you can't take it back, at least you can try to make it better."

Haru nodded and brought him a plate. "You want something to drink?" He offerred. 

"What do you have?" Rin asked, hesitantly poking the fish with his fork.

"Water. Orange Juice. Beer. That's it." Haru listed, looking in the fridge.

"I'll have water." Rin replied, frowning a bit when Haru said he still had beer in there. 

"Ok." Haru grabbed two water bottles and gave Rin one and kept the other. 

"You shouldn't keep alcohol around anymore, you know? Or at least, if you ever do want to drink, call me so I can come over and hang out with you. We can drink together so neither of us do anything stupid." Rin pleaded.

"I'm not sure that logic works. But I'll call you if I want to have a beer after work." Haru promised.

"If it's too much after work, you might have to come down to the station and drink with me and my partner Souskue." Rin laughed.

"Partner?" Haru asked, trying to hide the fact he'd nearly choked upon hearing Rin call someone his partner.

""No, not like...romantic partner. Like, he's my best friend. And it's the police buddy system." Rin explained quickly. He'd heard Haru ckoke and deflated a bit. He took it as a homophobic choke instead of a jealous one. 

"Oh...Ok...So, are you...romantically involved?" Haru asked.

"Huh? Oh, no. It's funny, most only want me when I'm in uniform. Which is well and dandy for short flings but...not so great with long standing relationships." Rin explained, deciding not to mention gender. He didn't want to lie to Haru but he didn't want to scare him off either. "What about you?"

"I'm single." He replied, offering no explanation.

"Haven't found a girl you like yet?" Rin asked.

Haru laughed a bit at that. "No...I guess I haven't." Not a lie. I don't think I'll ever find girl I like...

"Well, hang in there. Maybe she'll show up."

"Maybe..." Haru replied, doing his best not to sound amused.

Rin smiled and finally braved a bite of makerel. "Wow! Wow, that's really good, Haru."

"You sound surprised." Haru replied, face stony.

"No just...I didn't know fish could taste that good. Wow..." Rin proceeded to eat the mackerel happily.

Haru smiled proudly.

____________________________________________________

About a week later, Haru was at work, and it was another slow, hot day. He was doing better though, because instead of thinking about how horrible his life was, he was thinking about his red-haired cop friend and when he would see him again.

Ever since Rin entered his life, everything had been so different. He was happier, and the doctors hadn't even medicated him. He was less locked up and emotionally constipated. He felt a million times better. But he was still sad sometimes. 

He got sad when he thought about the fact that Rin was straight and would never be attracted to him. Of course he'd get upset about that. Who wouldn't? But he hadn't contemplated again since the night Rin had saved him. Not even close. He couldn't make Rin go through that call twice. Be the one to get that call twice. 

As Haru was sitting behind the counter, zoning out, he almost missed the two new customers who had wandered into the shop until one of them shouted "Yo! Haru!"

Haru looked up suddenly, fighting off a smile. "Rin." he greeted.

"Figured it was another slow, hot day so I should come and entertain you. This is Sousuke by the way." Rin introduced, gesturing to the tall, beefy brunet next to him. 

Sousuke nodded at him. "You're the one Rin's been playing therapist for, right?" he asked, innocently enough.

Something about Sousuke made Haru incredibly jealous. Probably that he got to spend all day everyday with Rin. He probably knew what Rin found attractive and where he lived and his family and everything about him while Haru was here, knowing nothing. "I suppose." he replied, tensely.

"I'm not 'playing therapist', idiot." Rin corrected, elbowing Sousuke.

Sousuke rolled his eyes. 

"So, did you come in to get food, or...?" Haru asked, a bit impatient. 

"I could eat. You?" Rin asked Sousuke.

Sousuke shrugged. "I suppose. Is the food here any good?"

Haru frowned. "I'm the chef."

Rin smiled. "Haru is the best. He made mackerel that was heavenly. You have to try his cooking." Rin insisted.

"I don't like fish. Does he make anyhting else?" Sousuke asked, looking around boredly. 

Haru was suddenly very fuming in his seat behind the register. He hated they were talking about him as if he weren't there. That Sousuke didn't seem impressed with anything at all. He wanted to hit something. But then he'd have to explain to Rin why he'd come across the counter to hit Sousuke and end up in trouble for hitting an on duty police officer.

"I think you should get something to go and I'll get some pizza from the italian place over on Elm Street." Sousuke said, still sounding bored.

Then again, 6 months in prison wasn't that long...

RIn looked disappointed but stepped towards Haru, smiling sheepishly. "Can you make me something to go? I kinda have to stay with him. Buddy system and all."

"Right. What do you want?" He asked, briskly. He decided he officially didn't like Rin there when he was on duty with Sousuke. 

Rin grinned at him and a bit of Haru's anger disapated. "Whatever you feel like making, I'll try." 

"Ok...any food allergies or anything?" He asked.

"Nope. And you'd have to search long and hard to find something I won't eat when you cook it." 

At this point, Haru was no longer angry at all. But he was still a little spiteful so he decided to go back and make the best pizza anyone had ever tasted. Haru worked dilligently, not wanting to keep Rin waiting too long, to make the prettiest and tastiest pizza that had ever graced Rin's tastebuds. Maybe then Souskue wouldn't insult his cooking so horribly. 

Once the pizza (topped with onions and lots of garlic, just to be sure Rin wouldn't be kissing anyone) was finished, Haru boxed it up and brought it to the front, where the two police officers were waiting. 

Rin jumped up when he got there to see what Haru had made him. He seemed like a kid about to open the first present on Christmas morning. It made Haru smile (like, an actual visible smile). Rin looked in the box and laughed when he saw what it was. "Pizza! Awesome!"

He immediately tore one piece away from the others and bit into it, sighing happily. "This is amazing!" he exclaimed, closing his eyes and savoring the taste.

Haru smiled at him. He loved how much Rin enjoyed his cooking, and how much he apparently trusted him at least with food choices. At least someone here would respect his area of expertice. 

Sousuke stood off to one side, looking annoyed. "Come on, Rin. Pay and let's go."

Haru shook his head. "It's my treat. Have a good day Rin. Text me when you get off?" Haru asked.

Rin nodded, smiling. "Of course. Thanks, Haru. This pizza is amazing." 

Haru looked maybe just a bit smug and watched them leave. 

____________________________________________________

To: Haru  
Hey. I'm off. You home?

Haru draped one arm out of the tub and dried it off to check his phone. 

To: Rin  
Yeah, I am. How was work?

Haru sighed as the hot water relaxed his tense muscles and made his non-sumberged skin feel cool.

To: Haru  
It was ok. Just a normal day. Can I come over?

Haru furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the phone as if it would answer his silent questions.

To: Rin  
Why? Right now I'm in the bath...

To: Haru  
Are you ok? Like, are you taking an actual bath or are you feeling down again?

Haru rolled his eyes.

To: Rin  
I'm fine. I'll have you know bathing is a perfectly normal part of human life. 

To: Haru  
You can't blame me for worrying can you? I mean, I haven't had the best of experience with that tub...

To: Rin  
I'm good. Seriously. Other than I just now realized that you've been in my bedroom before.

To: Haru  
Don't worry. I was a little too distracted with the task at hand to really pay attention. And if it makes you feel better, it was me and 3 paramedics for most of the time I was there. 

To: Rin  
Oh yes. I feel much better now. Thanks :P

Haru still couldn't help but laugh, even though he was a bit mortified Rin had seen the inside of his bedroom. Had been in his bedroom..

To: Haru  
You're welcome. Can I come over now?

To: Rin  
You still haven't told me why

To: Haru  
You seemed distant earlier. I'm just worried about you and I'll feel better if I can see you and know you're ok.

To: Rin  
You just want me to feed you again.

To: Haru  
Can you blame me? That pizza today was the best thing I've ever tasted in my whole life.

Haru rolled his eyes and let out a low chuckle. 

To: Rin  
Fine. But you have to pick up the ingredients for whatever you want on the way here.

To: Haru  
Will do. Can you make lasagna?

To: Rin  
I'm going to pretend you didn't just ask that. Anyone can make lasgna.

To: Haru  
Ok then, Mr. Snooty Pants, I'll buy stuff for lasgna then. An easy dish like that, shouldn't be hard for you to make it really amazing. 

To: Rin  
Challenge accepted.

Haru smiled and let himself relax for a little while longer, figuring Rin would be a while at the store.

____________________________________________________

Almost an hour later found Haru and Rin sitting in Haru's kitchen, waiting for the pasta to bake. 

"So what was up with you, earlier?" Rin asked, casually.

"Nothing really. Just...days like that are frustrating at best. It wasn't too bad a day, since you came in and saw me so I wasn't totally bored all day." Haru explained with a shrug of his shoulders

"You seemed like you were deep in thought when we came in." Rin commented.

"Yeah. I suppose. I think I was actually on the verge of sleep. It's probably a good thing you came in and not my boss." Haru joked.

"You're welcome then." Rin laughed, looking warmly at Haru. 

Haru blushed and looked away. 

"So...did Sousuke offend you earlier?"

Haru's eyes widened but he didn't answer.

"Thought so. Sorry. He just...He comes off as a jerk. Probably because he is one. But we've been friends since we were young. So...Just, on his behalf, I apologize. He shouldn't have acted like that."

"It's fine." Haru assured him.

"No it's not. He should be nicer. And respect your cooking more. By the way, your pizza made him super jealous." 

Haru smiled smugly.

Rin laughed at that sight. "I'm guessing that's what you were aiming for?"

"A little bit, maybe." Haru replied with a small smile.

Rin laughed at that and Haru felt his heart melt a little. 

"I promise I won't bring him in there again. I'll only come in when it's just me, or I've just gotten off work and no longer need to follow the buddy system." Rin offered.

"You can bring him in with you if you want. Just make sure he's knows better than to dis my food."

"Alright. Will do." Rin assured him, smiling at the raven haired man.

____________________________________________________

Another few weeks passed, and those weeks saw Rin coming in to Haru's shop (thankfully alone) many times. He came by almost every day when he had a break and Haru was on duty. And they had come up with a system where they alternated who would buy on which days (though sometimes Haru refused to let Rin pay, out of the still standing sense of debt to Rin). It became a comfortable routine, and Haru found himself enjoying it a lot more. 

However, one day in early winter, Rin caught a cold from having had to be out in the rain to help out with a car crash. Neither Haru or Rin were very worried about whether or not Rin would be okay, but both wanted him to recover as soon as possible so their routine could live again. 

Haru was, once again, at the counter, zoning out, when an unwanted familiar face walked in. 

"Nanase." Sousuke greeted, in a not exactly friendly way.

"Sousuke." Haru returned, straightening up in almost a defensive manner when he saw him. "Finally decided to try my food?"

"No. Finally came here to set you straight about Rin." He replied, looking grim and dangerous.

Haru's eyebrow rose in a questioning look.

"Ever since he met you, he's been slacking. The other guys in the police department are starting to get sick of him. Being an officer is a brotherhood and he's abandoning his brothers to go check on his little bird in the shoe box with the broken wing."

Haru looked at him, angered at that acussation. "So what are you saying?" He asked, not even attempting to hide his anger.

"Stay out of Rin's way. Or else." Souskue said, getting in Haru's face. 

Haru held eye contact with him, not backing down, even though he didn't like the invasion of personal space. 

Sousuke pulled away slowly and turned to leave. On his way to the door he stopped and called back to Haru "Heed my warning. It'd be a shame if Rin somehow found out about that schoolboy crush you have for him."

Haru's eyes widened and his heart raced a little. Sousuke knew? Sousuke was the last person he wanted knowing about his crush on Rin. And now he was insinuating that if he didn't stay away from him, he would tell him about it.

This was not good...

**Author's Note:**

> Look at these dweebs. Look at them. They need to just get together already. Maybe in the next installment. *knowing smile*
> 
> Please comment. I want to hear from you!!!


End file.
